


Three's A Party.

by OtakuTeddy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi, Polygamy, Threesome - F/F/M, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuTeddy/pseuds/OtakuTeddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiba and his longtime lover Aiya become the real life fantasy of their next door neighbor and best friend Asula. What happens when they all realize that their feelings are mutual?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's A Party.

**Author's Note:**

> I should note that I've never been with a girl...That scene is merely a portrayal of what I'd love to happen if I ever had a chance to be. lol
> 
> Sorry for any errors, my brains is extremely frazzled after my school.

“Oh, fuck!”

Tan calloused fingers dug into thick, plush, brown thighs. Sounds of her wet, warm core and his long cock pounding into her filled the room, the air thick with lust and sweat.

“Ooooh, Kiba!” she crooned into his pillow, trying to cover her cries and screams as she felt another pair of eyes staring at their wanton act. His other girlfriend, Aiya, also known as Bear, watched intently, still clothed fully as Bear kissed her.

“Mmm….you take that cock well, Asula.”

Kiba chuckled as a deep pink glowed along Asula’s cheeks at the praise, her moans deepening. Bear pinched at Asula’s hardening nipples before ravishing them with her mouth, her tongue flicking around the small bud. Asula trembled in pleasure as Kiba’s cock rubbed against her g-spot, causing her pussy to clamp around him. Curses escaped his lips again….  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Asula Pierce woke up with a sheen of sweat covering her body, and sticky wetness covering her thighs. She groaned in exasperation at the sight, for this had been one of many instances that ended like this.  
Yet again, she was caught dreaming about her friends. Asula instantly felt shame, but she couldn’t help it. She had been friends with Aiya and Kiba for the longest time, and even lived beside them. As of lately, however, she couldn’t help but notice how sexually compatible and attractive they were. Aiya, with her dark tan skin, her long, thick hair, her soft bouncy breasts and her gorgeous, lush thighs made her friend swoon with adoration. Kiba, with his boyish charms, sexy fangs, and his rough personality made her instantly wet. And together, they were the spank bank of Asula’s dreams, turning her libido into overdrive. 

Asula drove her hands through her brown locks, a long, deep sigh dragging from her lips as she sat up from the bed, pulling off her ruined pants and her shirt, then grabbed the linens to throw in the washer. Her skin still felt slightly clammy, especially in between her thighs. Walking into her bathroom, she assessed herself in the mirror as she waited for the water to get steaming hot. 

As she was about to step into the shower, she could hear screams from the other side of the wall, from her dear friend’s apartment. She bit her lip in attempt to help her ignore the sounds as the hot water began to caress her body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiba shuddered loudly at his release, Aiya’s core gripping his cock tightly as his fangs bit into her neck. The pain pushed her to the edge, her screams muffled only slightly as she hid her face into his chest, his lower gravity still thrusting into her over-sensitive cunt. 

“Ungh, Kiba!” Aiya shouted loudly as she thrust against him, riding out her orgasm.

As they laid in their post-coital bliss, Kiba’s ears perked at the soft sound of water on the other side of the apartment. 

“You think she heard?” Aiya drawled, stretching out upon the bed with feminine grace.  
Kiba smirked as he rolled over on his stomach. “Most likely. Our walls are paper thin, y’know.”  
Aiya grinned. “It doesn’t bother me, to be honest. I like the thought of her listening.”

Kiba rolled his eyes playfully. He knew how his girlfriend could be. She liked what she liked, and he could tell she liked Asula a lot. To be quite honest with himself, he had to admit that he could definitely see something in Asula as well. 

“If you like her so much, why don’t you just go for it, Bear?”

Aiya’s cheeks turned a bit pink. “That’s weird. I can’t do that. Besides, what if she doesn’t like other girls?”

“Have you seen how she looks at you?”

Aiya thought upon that question for a while. Asula had been caught numerous times staring at her, but honestly, Aika chalked it up to Asula just being a spaz, spacing out whenever. 

Aiya frowned for a moment, turning towards Kiba in thought. “Well, if we’re speaking about that, she looks at you like she’s been stuck in a desert, and you’re an oasis.”

The thought gave Kiba a slight twitch in his nether region, causing Aika to laugh out loud.

“If only she was the type to share, huh?” Aiya winked, pulling Kiba on top of her for another round.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Asula woke with a start, a loud banging at her door.  
“One minute!!” She shouted, fixing her tank top, and fixing her shorts to a decent state. She tip-toed to the peep hole, gasping in shock as she found Aiya staring back. 

With a quick fluff up of the girls, and her hair tossed into a bun, she opened the door. Aiya walked in like she owned the place, plopping herself into Asula’s overstuffed couch. 

“Well, good morning to you too.” Asula mumbled, making herself some coffee as she sleepily rubbed her eyes.

“It’s always a good morning when I get to see you!” Aiya grinned widely.

Subconsciously, Asula was saying the same to her as well. Aiya was wearing one of the many outfits that showed her curvy features. Her hair was in a much neater bun than Asula’s, and a nice pair of dark blue jeans hugged her hips. A mint blue open arm tank covered most of her torso, but it didn’t cover the black lace bralette she wore underneath.

“Suuuulaaaa.” Aiya drawled, snapping Asula out of her reverie. “I need to ask you something.”

Asula hummed in response as she drank from her coffee cup, gesturing for Aiya to continue.

“I was wondering what do you think of open relationships.”

Asula thought for a moment, but her response was pretty immediate. “There’s nothing wrong with a little extra lovin’, I s’pose. However, in my personal case, I’m more of someone who would rather commit to two, than run around and just do it with whoever.”

Aiya smirked this time as she took the mug Asula handed out to her. “Ah, you got my coffee right!”

“As much as you cuss and fuss about it, I’m pretty sure I can remember that.” Asula retorted, sitting beside Aiya cross-legged on the couch.

Aiya continued to smile smugly to herself as she swirled her coffee around in her mug. “Hey Sula, can I be honest with you for a moment?”

Asula’s sharp hazel eyes widened with curiosity. “What is it now?”

“I think I’m truly a bad friend.”

“Why?”

“Because I find it hard to stop thinking about fucking your brains out, as of lately. And it’s also hard to not get so wet just by thinking about you fucking my man, too.”

Asula calmly finished her cup of coffee before responding.

“Are you drunk?” Asula asked quietly.  
Aiya looked at Asula with a seriousness she hadn’t had in a while as she calmly stood up and knelt in front of Asula, spreading her legs apart gently.  
“Are you horny?” Aiya replied, her mouth dangerously close to Asula’s covered pussy. The sudden change in direction took her by shock, but her body knew exactly what she wanted. Asula pulled down her shorts slowly until they hung off an ankle, spreading her legs wide.

“Why don’t you tell me?” Asula replied, pulling apart puffy pussy lips to reveal a dripping wet cunt. Aiya almost moaned in pleasure from the sight, for it had been almost years she had been pining after Asula, and here she was now, about to be face deep in her pussy. 

Aiya grinned widely as she looked up at Asula’s now-lustful eyes.

“Mm, we’re gonna have so much fun, Sula.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiba couldn’t hold his chuckle as he heard loud, feminine screams from the apartment next door.  
“Well color me shocked, I didn’t think Asula was into that.” He could barely hold in his laughter from a sort of pride as he tried to refrain from listening and working himself up more. He had already knew Aiya was going after her, but that didn't stop his surprise and even arousal.

“Come on Akamaru, let’s give the two girls some privacy.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh God.” Asula whimpered as Aiya’s tongue darted in and out of her dripping hole quickly before suckling on her clit harshly. Aiya’s hair was now tousled, the bun no more as it splayed across Asula’s thighs. Aiya squeezed upon the soft, luscious thighs as she began to slurp up Asula’s juices, pumping her fingers inside of her as she continued. Asula hands gripped tight in Aiya’s hair as she became lost in ecstasy. Aiya moaned loudly as her lips wrapped around Asula’s clit once again, sucking roughly. Letting it pop out her mouth, she now stuffed her tongue in as far as it could go, fucking her with her tongue. 

Asula couldn’t help but scream again. Her skin prickled with heat as her best friend was making her lose her mind with her tongue. She melted against the couch, weak against the ministrations she had never felt before. “Aiya!” she whimpered, her orgasm impending as the she felt the increasing pressure. Aiya leaned back, wiping her face and licking her fingers, sucking Asula’s juices with a feverish moan.

“You taste so damn good.” she breathed, lifting Asula’s leg over her shoulder with one hand, as fingers explored for Asula’s g-spot on the other. When she heard Asula’s breath hitch, she tilted her fingers up and being thrusting her fingers vigoriously as Asula became undone before her.

“Fuck!! Ah, right there!! Yes! Yes!!” Asula screamed as Aiya kept her rhythm, striking her g-spot repeatedly. Before either of them knew it, Asula squirted, her pussy clamping around Aiya’s fingers. Aiya could feel the throbbing of her own pussy as her fingers slid out of Asula.

Asula’s cheeks flushed a deep red as Aiya gave her pussy one more kiss before standing up and fixing her hair, like nothing even happened.

“More fun at my place?” Aiya grinned yet again, throwing Asula a pair of decent pants before sitting back on the chair, waiting.

Asula had lots of questions that kept swirling in her mind, but she figured she could get those answers later. She wasn’t gonna risk more orgasms like that. So, she quickly pulled her pants over, and fixed her hair once more, following Aiya to her apartment next door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiba was cooking when Aiya and Asula came inside the apartment. Him and Aiya exchanged a knowing glance before Aiya announced that she was going upstairs to shower. Leaving Asula and Kiba alone, Kiba resumed cooking while Asula sat on the couch, quietly pondering over the last couple of steamy and pleasurable hours. Aiya’s mouth and hands were way more than what she had originally imagined, but fuck, it felt so good. 

‘Kiba’s one lucky son of a bitch.” Asula thought to herself. 

Asula was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn’t even realize that Kiba was trying to speak to her.

“Earth to Sula!”

Asula shook her head, as if the action would make the dirty thoughts disappear. “Yes?”

Kiba had the slightest frown on his face as he waved a plate of steaming food in front of her before sitting it down. 

“Oh! Thank you!” She replied nervously, digging right in. “You didn’t have to, though.”

Kiba’s frown turned into a smile that almost mirrored Aiya’s, sending a chill up Asula’s spine in a sort of anticipation. ‘No, he’s definitely not into that. He probably just knows what happened...I wasn’t exactly quiet…’ She thought to herself as she ate quietly.

“Well, I figured Bear must have really tired you out from all the screaming I heard.” he chuckled, turning back to the stove. Asula’s face turned extremely red with embarrassment. 

When Kiba turned back around, his eyes were lidded with lust. “You’re gonna need your energy to keep up with me, though.” 

He chuckled as Asula coughed out of shock, almost spilling her food as he sat beside her. Asula didn’t know what to do. Of course she wasn’t going to outright refuse offers like this. It had been a long time since anyone had touched and taken her like this, and now she was being overwhelmed by the sudden attraction towards her. She hadn’t been this confused or this wet in a while. 

Kiba leaned back, inhaling Asula’s scent with a devilish smirk as a bulge grew in his pants. “No worries, I won’t do anything you won’t want me to.”

His fingers rubbed against her covered crotch, pressing against it as she groaned and grinded against them subconsciously.

“You’re already so wet..” Kiba remarked, watching as Asula put the plate down on the table.  
With a bit of courage, Asula stripped down in front of him, watching him as she undid her bra, and almost her panties before he stopped her. He undid the buttons of his jeans, letting his long, thick cock spring free from its confines. Picking her up as he slid her panties to the side, Asula breathed heavily in excitement as he teased her with his cock, tracing the entrance of her swollen pussy. 

“Mmm, she did a number on you. Sure you want me now?” He chuckled.  
“Fuck me, please.” Asula replied, helpless and horny from the way he held her up. Her pussy was so wet, she was sure she could hear herself drip on the wooden floor.  
Kiba needed to hear no more as he slid himself in quickly, and deeply, Asula already cumming from how deep he was inside her.

“Oh God, Kiba. You’re huge.” She breathed as she wrapped her arms around him, holding on for dear life as he continued to pound into her. Asula was unable to do much more than just take it. His cock thrust into her a steady, hard pace. 

Kiba groaned as her pussy was so tight, milking him for all he was worth as he pounded her. It felt so good to him, so tight, so perfect, it made his knees get weak. Holding Asula down on his cock, he sat back on the chair before holding her in position so he could pound her some more.

Her moans turned into screams as his cock kept hitting her over-sensitive g-spot. “Yes Kiba!! Right there!! Fuck me! Fuck me harder please!” she begged more as Kiba gave her ass a harsh smack, causing her to squirt and squeeze on his cock. Kiba cussed as her pussy gripped around him, so tight and wet.

“We’re not done with you yet.” He said, repositioning them. 

Asula didn’t have any time to ask who “we” was before she felt Aiya’s eyes on her, watching her as one of her hands pleasured herself. Asula’s arousal drove her wild as Kiba plunged into her sopping wet pussy again, his head at the juncture of her neck. With every thrust, his mouth licked, sucked and pulled at her hot spot, his hands squeezing and smacking. She felt completely full and overwhelmed as Kiba continued his relentless actions on her, and as Aiya watched, she came at the sight.

“She’s so sensitive” He moaned out, and Aiya hummed in response as Asula tried to meet his thrusts, but failed against the sheer force. Asula could feel her pussy throb and quiver at his actions.

“I don’t...think I can hold it anymore!” Kiba gritted out , his thrusts becoming more harsh and erratic as both him and Asula came together, Asula in breathless scream, and Kiba in a loud groan. As they rode their orgasms out together, Asula could feel Kiba bite into her neck, breaking skin. Asula gasped loudly, clawing into his back as she cummed again from the sensation.

Her adrenaline rushing down quickly, the waves of exhaustion began to run its toll. “You didn’t tell me you were gonna mark her.” Aiya nudged at Kiba.

Kiba began to blush.”I thought you wanted another girl in the relationship anyways….I’m so sorry-”  
Aiya covered his mouth, kissing both him and Asula on the forehead.  
“Well, it’s like they say. Two’s a crowd, and three’s a party.” she replied as Asula got up upon shaky legs to stumble to the bathroom.  
Aiya’s hand gripped Kiba’s cock as she sucked off the left over love juices with a seductive smirk.  
“Now, it’s my turn.”


End file.
